Huk i skomlenie
by Indileen
Summary: Mgnienie z głowy Mistrza. Pojedynkowe, Eliotem inspirowane. Dum-dumdum-dumdumdum-dumdumdumdum.


**Huk i skomlenie**

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
That starts when you're around_

**- Florence and the Machine, „Drumming Song"**

_(więc tak właśnie kończy się świat)_

To takie proste – jak walc – raz, dwa, trzy, cztery. Nie ma stąpania po kwadratach, nie ma półobrotów; jest prosta długa linia, z której nigdy nie można było bez lęku zeskoczyć w dół.

_Dum-dumdum-dumdumdum-dumdumdumdum. _

Dźwięk odbija się od ścian czaszki, tworząc własne echo. To epidemia, bębny w głowie mnożą uderzenia, nie, to tylko wieczność, wieczność zaglądająca ci w oczy, kiedy myślisz, że jesteś silniejszy. Wieczność wysysa z ciebie kolor, zabiera duszę, zagarnia życie i nie jesteś niczym innym jak kruchą wydmuszką, pękającą przy każdym podmuchu.

Potrzebuję doktora, myśli Mistrz w pauzie poprzedzającej huk i w jego gardle rodzi się śmiech, który niemal zagłusza ryk wieczności wwiercający się w uszy.

Co za ironia losu. Jedyny w pełni wykwalifikowany Doktor to ten, na którego go nie stać.

Czasami, kiedy za długo siedzi w fotelu pana i władcy wszechświata – to żadne złoto, tylko czarna, błyszcząca skóra – Mistrz próbuje śnić bez snu. Czasami nawet mu się to udaje – biegnie w przestrzeni szkarłatnych łąk, a w jego głowie gra nicość. Cisza rozpływa się po ciele, jak grzane wino w zimowy poranek, kiedy na szybach można znaleźć tylko biel i szron. Biegnie, przed nim widać zupełnie nowy świat, którym nie trzeba władać; który trzeba tylko podziwiać i to wystarcza. Razem z nim biegnie ktoś jeszcze, Mistrz słyszy za sobą przyspieszony oddech i zdławiony przez wiatr śmiech. Nie wie – kto.

Nie chce wiedzieć.

Jesteśmy jednym i tym samym, myśli Mistrz z rozpaczą, szarpiąc zębami liliowe żyły ukryte pod skórą. W głowie zamiast bębnów ma dziecięcą rymowankę – _Jack i Jill na wzgórze poszli_ – czyje palce chwytają jego nadgarstek, nim obaj lądują w morzu traw – _wrócili, lecz już dorośli _– czyj to śmiech brzmi mu w uszach każdej samotnej nocy – _po powrocie w okamgnieniu_ – czyj, czyj, czyj skandują bębny w jego głowie jak dum, dum, dum – _Jack Jill główkę stłukł kamieniem_ – nie może sobie przypomnieć i noc przebija krzyk.

To jedyny sen, który ma odwagę do niego przychodzić. Nie odgania go od siebie; nie ma serca, chociaż tak naprawdę ma dwa. Zamiast tego wybija mu kołysankę palcami – raz, dwa, trzy, cztery; suchą kołysankę kości tłukącej o drewno.

Później tej nocy Mistrz omija własne straże; czując się lepiej jako zbieg niż jako król. Ciemność przyciska go do siebie jak ukochane dziecko, kiedy otwiera drzwi TARDIS – wita go nie pomruk, a skowyt – i garderoby pełnej skotłowanych ubrań. Pomiędzy kijem do krykieta a wiktoriańskim frakiem leży koszula, która już przestała być biała jakieś siedemset lat temu. Pachnie Gallifrey – słodkawym powietrzem, igliwiem i piżmem; pachnie wzgórzami pod dwoma słońcami, śniegiem rozpuszczającym się na języku, polami kwiatów Schlenk.

Pachnie domem.

_(nie hukiem, a skomleniem)_

W każdej dobrej baśni jest miejsce dla księcia i łotra, szepcze dzień; ludzie w napromieniowanej Europie nie mogą więcej znieść i popełniają masowe samobójstwa, to takie szlachetne – odejść z własnej woli, prycha Mistrz. Nie dla większego dobra, nie dla podniosłej idei – dobro już dawno odeszło, a idee spłowiały i ludzie to rozumieją. Śmierć jest wyborem wolności, jej finalnym aktem, triumfalnym skłonieniem głowy przed skokiem.

Ludzie nie wiedzą, że księcia (brązowe gęste włosy, piegi na policzkach, oczy jak dwa orzechy) więzi w swoim zamku łotr (krótkie i jasne włosy, skóra zaćmiona opalenizną, oczy jak zielone popękane szkło). Dla ludzi książę nie istnieje. Ta baśń nie jest dobra.

_Dum-dumdum-dumdumdum-dumdumdumdum, _śpiewają bębny w jego głowie i Mistrz wita je z radością, żadnych więcej rymowanek, wspomnień i obrazów wkradających się pod powieki i zaczepiających na rzęsach. Raz, dwa, trzy wygrywasz ty, śpiewają bębny nierówno, raz, dwa, trzy potężny ty, raz, dwa, trzy cztery, to przecież takie proste. Prawie jak walc.

Wieczność ma własny rytm, a Mistrz czuje się jak marionetka na zbyt napiętych sznurkach.

Jeden jedyny raz Doktor zwraca się do niego jego prawdziwym imieniem, a Mistrz widzi w jego postarzałych oczach swoje sny.

- Kościej. Kościej Nieśmiertelny – świszczą wyschnięte wargi starca w kremowych tenisówkach, nim Mistrz każe go schwytać, a piekący policzek jest tylko zapowiedzią kary. W głowie mu huczy. Jedno z jego serc – to schowane, to ukryte za membraną dźwięku, w mrokach obłędu – zaczyna bić. Bębny w jego głowie nie są w stanie zagłuszyć krzyku Doktora:

- Kościej! Kościej Nieśmiertelny! Kościej Zawsze Bez Powrotu!

Mistrz oblizuje palce, krew na jego rękach jest słona. Wyrodny syn, marnotrawny brat, utracony przyjaciel. Mistrz z bębnieniem w głowie. Zdrajca. Raz, dwa, trzy -

- cztery, metrum wieczności nigdy nie jest równe.

Baśń, której nigdy nie było trwa rok, dwanaście miesięcy zasiadających dookoła ogniska – po hełmach Rady Cytadeli skaczą słoneczne zajączki - nie, to nie rzeczywistość, to tylko wspomnienie. Martha Jones przynosi zbawienie w opowieści i ludzie wierzą w swojego księcia, który pokona łotra. Każda baśń jest taka sama. Nie ma w niej miejsca na łotrów.

_Dum-dumdum-dumdumdum-dumdumdumdum. _

Kula Lucy Saxon – jego żony, pięknej kobiety, naiwnej dziwki – dziurawi mu serce.

- To zawsze musi być kobieta – mówi Mistrz, palce Doktora zaciskają się na jego ramionach, prosząc, żeby nie odchodził tak szybko. Mistrz nie może powstrzymać drwiącego uśmiechu.

- To zawsze jest kobieta – szepcze z wysiłkiem, w jego oczach Doktor czyta wszystko, co mogłoby być, a czego nie będzie nigdy.

- Z umysłem takim jak twój możemy zawojować świat – płacze Doktor gdzieś pomiędzy _wybaczam ci_, a _nie_ _zostawiaj mnie_.

- Wygrałem – charczy Mistrz zwycięsko, nim zamyka oczy. Bębny w jego głowie nie przestają grać. Śmierć jest początkiem wszystkiego. _Dum-dumdum-dumdumdum-dumdumdumdum. _

Raz, dwa, trzy.

Przegrywasz ty.


End file.
